Star Sanses
The Star Sanses is a group that consists out of Ink Sans, Dream! Sans and Underswap! Sans Appearances The group's appearances are usually dependent on how the artist draws them or in what AU they are. Examples: Most (old) fan art usually depicts Dream Sans! in his old design before it was upgraded in 2018. Empireverse (Which was created by @Lunnar-Chan on Tumblr) is also a notable AU where these three appearances (And the other Evil/Bad Sanses) are notably changed. Personalities Ink Sans Ink is usually depicted as an energetic monster, who always wants to be nice, although whenever he gets too excited about something, he is shown to throw up black ink randomly. He has also been shown to be forget things easily, usually stopping mid sentence while also writing down things on his scarf as to remember them. Habits of him include making/creating art on other people's walls and checking every AU version of Sans' height since he is smaller than Undertale Sans (Also known as Classic Sans) '''He also likes to motivate others and make them laugh. However, due to him not having a soul, causing him to become essentially emotionless and colorless without his vials. Because of this, this makes him literally unable to care for others without his vials of paint. '''Dream! Sans Since he is the incarnation or byproduct of positive feelings/emotions, Dream is usually depicted as a positive, caring and kind monster. He is also shown to be too talkative and over-dramatic at times. However, like Ink Sans, Dream has no monster or human soul. Despite this, he is said to possess all the good emotions of every living being (including monsters, humans, etc), having the role of working together with Ink, who creates artwork of the AU's and protects while Dream fills them with happiness and love. He has a brother, who goes by the name of Nightmare, who he usually calls out for the bad deeds he does. Underswap! Sans Commonly referred to as "Blueberry" by fans, his personality is mostly similar to that of Undertale Papyrus. He is usually depicted of being very sure of himself and somewhat immature, while having a love of riddles and shown to having a big heart. He also collects Sci-Fi figures instead of action figures like Undertale Papyrus. Like Undertale Papyrus, he has his own sayings, for example: "MWEH HEH HEH!" and "WOWZERS!". Powers & Abilities Ink Sans High Tier Regeneration: Came back even after he tore his own soul apart, which caused him to be erased from existence. Bone Manipulation: Should be similar to what Undertale Sans (Classic Sans) '''has been shown to be able to do in the Genocide Route when you fight him, but is more likely stronger than his. '''Teleportation: He is capable of teleporting to any timeline or AU through any liquid source mixed with paint. Timeline Creation: Albeit not responsible for the creation of AUs (since he aids creators), he is shown to be able to bring characters to life while also shown to be able to revive them and in turn, protecting all AUs. Telekinesis: Ink is able to influence, manipulate or move objects or beings. Immunity to Soul Manipulation: Ink is immune to souls and soul-based attacks, making him be completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. This is due to him not having a soul. Immunity to Empathetic Manipulation: Ink doesn't naturally feel emotions, due to not having a soul. Ink Manipulation: '''Ink Sans is able to create, shape and manipulate ink. '''Broomie: Using his paint-brush, he was capable of creating the Doodle Sphere, a structure with 350+ alternate universes that each have a theoretically infinite number of timelines. Higher Dimensional Existence (Doodle Sphere Ability): When Error Sans becomes a 6D entity in the Anti-Void, Ink becomes comparable to him in the Doodle Sphere, which means that he is 6D in the Doodle Sphere. = Dream! Sans Dream is able to absorb the happy emotions near him and use it to heal himself or his allies, while also being able to use them to increase his own speed and strength. He can also use happiness to travel between AUs. His main weapon is a golden pole with stars on its ends, although the pole can also transform into a bow. However, his main weakness is that feelings that aren't positive (such as: sadness, anger, etc) '''can weaken him. '''Underswap! Sans Soul Manipulation: A trait that he shares with his brother (Underswap Papyrus), Underswap Sans has the ability to turn his opponents' souls blue. '''Bone Manipulation: '''Similar to what Undertale Sans and Undertale Papyrus has been shown to be capable of doing during their battles. '''Gaster Blasters: '''He could also probably use them like other Sans AUs. Themes Ink Sans https://youtu.be/hDyxxmpruXA (Original Theme) https://youtu.be/eQgEvZw5kOY (Megalopaintia - Ink!Tale Megalovania Remix) https://youtu.be/XvbRVcJRIWs (Underverse OST - Brushwork) Dream! Sans https://youtu.be/lFKpn02yHRI (Underverse OST - Wistfully) Underswap! Sans Although it is debatable on what his theme song would be, these are only a few most people agree on. https://youtu.be/p1_IJ7Rl-Tc (UNDERSWAP - Passive Megalovania) https://youtu.be/41YOknSl0zw (Song That May Play When You Fight Sans) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssIcciLMwyw (UNDERSWAP | Mweh Heh Heh! & Bonequarrel) Trivia * Ink Sans was made by Comyet. * Underswap Sans was made by Popcornpr1nce * Dream Sans was made by Joku.